Deu a louca no Emmett!
by Jeen V
Summary: Por que foi tão injusto comigo? POR QUE DEIXASTE QUE EMMETT VIVESSE NA MESMA CASA QUE EU? POR 8 DIAS? Eu ainda me pergunto.... POR QUE? POR QUE? ...


**N\A: Bem, aqui estou eu com outra história meio..**** Louquinha! xD**

**Espero que curtam essa one! Me diverti escrevendo ela! E nas loucuras que o Emmett fez a Bella, e por que não dizer, ele mesmo se fez passar?!**

**Direitos Autoriais: Pertence a Sr. Meyer! A história em si, me pertence. (Claro, por que se Twilight fosse meu, pegaria metade do elenco masculino e guardava numa estante especialmente para eles!) xD**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deu á louca no Emmett!**

**Por: Jen Valentim**

**

* * *

  
**

**WOW!**

O que uma mera mortal como eu resolveria isso? Não tem explicação!

Simplesmente... ESTOU FICANDO LOUCA!

Ok, melhor me explicar desde o começo....

_Estava eu, lá na mansão dos Culllen´s, sendo a barbie humana da Alice, como de costume._

_Até ai, tudo normal, tudo bem._

_Então Carlisle chama-nos para a sala._

"_Bem, temos que ir até o Alaska. Esqueci algumas coisas importantes minhas e quero busca-las, precisarei da ajuda de vocês. Por lá, tens vampiros que não são muito simpáticos." Disse Carlisle olhando-nos._

"_Mas e a Bella? Não posso deixá-la sozinha aqui. Sabe como está perigoso..." Edward disse com preocupação._

_Foi então que um ser alto e musculoso teve uma idéia..._

"_Eu posso cuidar da Bella! Eu! Eu! Sou mais seguro do que Alice! Deixa! Deixa!" Gritava feito criança._

_O não! NÃO!_

"_Emmet, você tem certeza?" Perguntou Carlisle olhando-o. Ele maneou a cabeça com velocidade positivamente._

_Alice ficou emburrada. "Eu não judio da Bella tá?" Falou com angustia._

_Revirei os olhos._

"_Bem, então você cuidará da Bella enquanto estivermos fora por 8 dias. Charlie também estará fora esse tempo não é Bella?" Perguntou Carlisle vendo o meu choque._

"_Sim Carlisle..." Respondi insegura. Olhei para o Edward e pedi ajuda._

_Ele só deu de ombros e sorriu._

_LEMBRETE:__SURRAR EDWARD, O VAMPIRO__LINDÃO E DE BUNDA DURINHA ATÉ A MORTE__!_

_Er... Ok, ok, admito! Já peguei no bumbum dele sem querer..._

"_Por que EU não posso hein?" Alice perguntou MUITO emburrada._

"_Você será necessária Alice." Jasper falou, finalmente, tentando acalma-la._

_Ele mostrou a língua para nós. Sorri sem graça._

_O silêncio reinou no local. Até o grandalhão quebra-lo._

"_Não se preocupem! Eu cuidarei bem da minha irmãzinha Bella Baixinha!" Ele deu seu largo, muito largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes alvos._

_BEM, SÓ ESTOU FERRADA!_

E então, já se passaram sete dias! Só sete dias e já estou louca!

EU QUERIA A ALICE AQUI ME FAZENDO DE BARIE!

Ninguém me ouve!

"Bella?! Onde você tá baixinha? Não se esconda! Não irei te assustar de novo!" Gritava Emmett feito louco pela minha casa!

"BELLA! VOLTA AQUI! OLHA QUE TE ACHO HEIN!" A meu Deus! Ajudai-me!

**Primeiro dia:** Ele me obrigou á correr com ele! Agora me diz, como, COMO você consegue correr com um vampirão?!

Quando cheguei em casa, depois do dia inteiro correndo atrás dele, ou tentando, já estava mortinha!

E quando entro quem está lá, folgado no MEU sofá assistindo na MINHA tv, com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto?!

"Bella! Você demorou!" Olhei pra ele e peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi e taquei nele!

Só não vi que era o vaso preferido de meu pai!

**Segundo dia:** OTIMO! Me OBRIGOU á ensina-lo á cozinhar! Mas pra que? Vampiros NÃO comem!

O dia inteiro ensinando-o a mesma coisa! A fazer uma simples salada! E quando ele conseguiu, o que ele fez?

"Pronto Bella, agora coma tudinho como uma boa irmãzinha!" Largou o prato com a salada e saiu correndo que nem um louco pela MINHA casa!!

**Terceiro dia:** HÁ! Eu quase tive um treco quando o vi com o uniforme do meu pai! Alias, ou tentando se colocar dentro do uniforme do meu pai! Pois ele é um brutamonte e então não coube nele!

O que me deu mais medo foi que ele tentava bancar o James Bond!

"Bella! Abaixe-se! Estou vendo o inimigo! BUM!" Falou jogando se no chão me assustando e apontando a arma na minha direção e fez um barulho como tiro... MAS o pior que ele estava com a arma de meu pai e atirou mesmo!

"EMMETT SEU LOUCO!" Gritei assustada. Ele o que fez? Só sorriu sem graça.

**Quarto dia:** WOW! Ficou o dia INTEIRO no meu pé!

"Bella, aonde você vai?"

"Bella, o que você vai fazer?"

"Bella, vai tomar banho?"

"Bella, está comendo o que?"

"Bella, vai assistir?"

"Bella, vai ler?"

"Bella, vai dormir?!"

" BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!"

"EMMETT CULLEN! CALA ESSA BOCA *************** EU QUERO A ALICE!" Comecei a gritar que nem louca! E quando digo louca, é louca mesmo!

Ainda bem que os vizinhos, se é que eu tenho, estão longe.

**Quinto dia:** Bem, ele veio com orientações muito estranhas sobre sexo... Ele me assustou!

"Bella, então, nunca, NUNCA use cueca feminina! Acaba totalmente com o desejo de um homem! Sempre use calcinha fio dental e de preferência, comestível" Chocada? O, estou MUITO chocada!

"E strip-tease SEMPRE funciona! Acredite! Vou te ensinar!" Deus! Ele começou a rebolar e a tirar a blusa!

Convenhamos... Se eu não tivesse com Edward... PARA BELLA!

Ele agora rebolava e fazia umas caras sexy!

"Dai desce! Sobe! E vai tirando a roupa... daí, ele te agarra e te joga na cama!" Se corei? QUASE tive um infarto!

"Emmett!" Falei cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Ele estava tirando a calça!

"Dai voalá! Terás uma ótima noite quente de sexo ardente!"

SANTO DEUS! ME SALVE DESSA ALMA PERDIDA! AMÉM!

**Sexto dia:** Deu um de cantor! Tudo bem que a voz dele é linda! Mas... MEU PAI AMADO!

O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO?!

"_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up Up in the club,_

_we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing"_

Ok, alguma coisa está errada! Estou extremamente assustada!

**Sétimo e ultimo dia:** Agora realmente, ele está me assustando! Ele... Ele... Ele se vestiu de mulher!!!

Passou maquiagem! MINHA MAQUIAGEM! MINHA SAIA! MINHA BLUSA! Ele vestia minha saia branca que era até a metade da coxa, minha blusinha rosa com um decote, um batom vermelhão, uma sombra rosa e lápis BEM pretos!

Ele até colocou meias para fazer de seios! Só não pegou nenhum sapato porque não iria servir... Tinha acabado de descer pra tomar um café e me deparo com isso? Bem, o pior de tudo foi que, quando ele me viu, ele ligou o som e pegou um condicionador nas mãos e veio correndo na minha direção cantando...

I WILL SURVIVE!

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,"_

Arregalei meus olhos diante disto! Ele fazia gestos e rebolava!

_"And so your back, from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face,_

t-align:center;"_I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key,_

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,...."_

"Emmett..." Minha voz saiu tremula... Estou com medo! Cade Edward?

Até Alice!! Deixaria com prazer, um imenso prazer de ser a Barbie humana dela! É bem melhor que isso!

"EDWARD?! ALICE? ATÉ ROSE E JASPER SE PRECISAR!! SOCORROOO!" Comecei a correr que nem louca pela casa gritando! Cabelo despenteado, com um pijama enorme, correndo que nem louca... A loucura dele me afetou!! E ainda tem mais um dia...

"**DEU A LOUCA NO EMMETT!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Apenas repassando... XD (fic já já irá fazer ano! *-*)**

Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa comedia!! ksoaskasoksa

Eu ADORO o Emmett! E do nada veio isso na minha cabeça... sakosaksaosako

A 1ª musica é da Beyoncé, e a 2ª da ilustre Gloria Gaynor!!

Agradeceria receber reviews! CLARO, se for merecido! :D

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jen Valentine!**

**19/01/09**


End file.
